1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television having a device for preventing vibration of speaker, and more particularly to a television having a device for preventing vibration of speaker which minimizes vibration of speaker emitting medium/low bandwidth sound outside and vibration of a cabinet in which a speaker is mounted to prevent abnormal noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a television is composed of a sound receiving circuit portion consisting of sound receiving circuit for detecting sound signal of air-borne waves and speaker, an image receiving circuit portion for detecting image signal, a chrominance-generating circuit for transforming color signal transmitted to the image receiving circuit portion into original color for operation of a cathode-ray tube, and a synchronizing deflection circuit portion which picks up synchronizing signal of image signal to operate deflecting circuit horizontally/vertically on basis of synchronizing signal to form an image on fluorescent screen of the cathoderay tube. The speaker is installed in the cabinet of the television by a speaker mounting member, so that emits medium bandwidth sound/low bandwidth sound outside with high power.
In the conventional television composed as above, as shown in FIG. 1, the speaker mounting member 113 having a hollow portion is installed in the cabinet 101 of television in which a grill is formed on a front edge. A boss 107 for screw 109 is formed integrally with the speaker mounting member 113 on an upper/lower portion of the speaker mounting member 113, so that the speaker mounting member 113 is fixed to the cabinet 101 by the screw 109. The speaker 111 is attached on the speaker mounting member 113 fixed on the cabinet 101, so that the speaker 111 emits sound outside through the grill 103. Sound emitted from the speaker 111 is transformed into medium/low bandwidth sound through the hollow portion.
However, in the structure as above, when the speaker 111 emits sound, the speaker mounting member 113 mounted in the cabinet 101 vibrates and even the cabinet 101 vibrates too. Accordingly, synthesized sound by mutual resonance of the speaker mounting member 113 and the cabinet 101 causes abnormal noise. Therefore, quality of sound is reduced and sound having high power is not heard.